1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve operating system in which a valve body is mounted on a supporting member so as to move between predetermined first and second positions, and the valve body is operated by an actuator, and an engine intake control system comprising the valve operating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an engine intake control system is already known, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-224670.
In such a valve operating system, even after the actuator moves the valve body to the first position or the second position by means of its output, it continues to exert a large output in order to hold it that position, and the load on the actuator is therefore high.